


Building the new

by Signe_chan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Peggy Carter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dom/sub, F/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything with the serum worked out just like they thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building the new

“Peggy, I need to talk to you about something.” 

She paused, waiting for him to catch up. He forced himself to stand beside her instead of standing a few steps back. Nothing to see here: just two dominants having a chat. It felt like a ridiculous charade when all he wanted was to fall to his knees at her feet. 

“Yes,” she said. Impatient. 

“It’s...it’s kind of private. Mind if we take it elsewhere?” 

She looked around, taking in the deserted corridor. He shrugged. It was paranoid but you couldn’t be too careful. It seemed some days that, around here, the walls had ears. But then she was nodding and leading him the short distance to her quarters. Her rooms. God, if anyone knew. But they didn’t know. Couldn’t know. 

Only he was going to tell her. He had to. Or maybe he didn’t have to but he felt like he was on fire and he’d never felt about anyone like this and it was a risk, he knew it was a risk, but he had to try. 

“Peggy,” he said as soon as the door swung shut. “I need to tell you this...you can’t let it get out thought.” 

“I gathered it was a secret,” Peggy said, sitting down on the edge of her bunk. Steve considered for half a second just dropping to his knees and showing her but that wouldn’t be fair on either of them. He didn’t want to be accepted out of shock and he couldn’t handle it if he went that far and she said no. 

“I...I haven’t told this to anyone,” he admitted. 

“Then I’m honoured you’ve chosen me, I really am,” Peggy said. She gestured at the chair next to her desk and he took it reluctantly. He’d never felt like this before. It had never BEEN like this before. 

“It’s about the serum,” he started. “It’s, well, it’s not a side effect. It’s a lie I told. Or, well, more a lie of omission.” And here it was. The moment she’d catch what he was talking about and he wouldn’t be able to put it back in the box, whatever he wanted. “You remember the chat we had - me you and Erskin - with the pea schnaps?” 

“On the roof, about alpha biology,” Peggy said, lip quirking a little. Like there’d been any chance she’d conveniently forget that little incident. He’d been mortified at the time. Erskin had talked to him like he’d never even met an Alpha and Peggy had just sat there and smiled over the rim of her glass as Steve melted in a puddle of embarrassment. 

Maybe he should have gone to her that night. Maybe he should have begged her to take him one last time as an omega. Then, later, it’d be easier to go to her and give her the truth. Maybe…

He hadn’t though. He’d thought about it but he figured she wouldn't take him. Steve knew he was actually pretty appealing for an omega. He was tiny, frail, had massive eyelashes that he could flutter up at someone and they’d take him home if he managed to be nice but then, sooner or later, he’d get angry about something and nobody wanted an omega who could actually be as hard as steel when he chose. 

The thing was, if Peggy took him then, well, it would have been used against her. The old, tired, female alphas can’t be trusted thing. Seemed like nobody but male alphas should be trusted but the rest of them still made up most of the world. He knew it’d put her in a bad position, as much as he’d wanted to give himself to her, so he hadn’t. He’d walked away. 

Only now…

“Go on, Steve,” she said, softly. Reaching over to take his hand. 

“It didn’t work,” he said. “The serum. Whatever part of it should have made me an alpha didn’t work, Peg. I know I look the part but inside…” His knees were trembling now so he let himself slide forward out of the chair. There was a kind of satisfaction as he hit the floor, folded down in front of her. 

“Oh Steve,” she said, and then she was there, leaning over him, her finger catching under his chin to push his head up so she could meet his eyes. “I know, sweetheart. I’m sorry, I thought you realised I knew.” 

“But…” 

“I know you, Steve Rogers. I knew you when you were a skinny slip of nothing, I know you now.” 

“Everyone else thinks it worked,” Steve said, not sure why he was arguing this. “I get omegas throwing themselves at me and alphas patting me on the back and I don’t…” 

“The others see how brave you are. How certain of yourself and your values. They see you walk into battle without a second thought. They see how good you are and how strong and noble and they think that you must be an alpha. They don’t realise that that, all of it, is just you. Just how you’ve always been.” 

“But I didn’t fool you?” 

“Not for a second,” she promised, then she was pressing a soft kiss to his forehead and he couldn’t help but whimper. “Tell me what you need, Steve. Anything. If I can make it happen, I will.”

“I need you,” he said, letting his eyes close, his head drop. She moved her hands to his hair, gently stroking. “I’ve tried, Peg. Tried to be the alpha they seem to need me to be but it’s not who I am.” 

“I know, sweetheart,” he said. “And it wasn’t fair of them to ask you.” 

“It’s not fair of me to ask you for this, either,” he said, forcing his eyes open again. The temptation to just give in was strong but it was likely she hadn’t thought this through in the same ways he had, given he’d thought about nothing else for far too long now. “We can’t let this get out. If people know I’m still an omega…” 

“They’ll be quick to hide you away and hush it all up, I know. I know, Steve. I’ve thought about this too. Thought about it back when you were so small I was almost afraid I was going to break you. But it’ll be worth it, won’t it. You’ll be worth it for me.” 

“I’ve never been worth it for anyone before,” he admitted, flushing a little. “I have to be honest with you, Peg. You’re not my first. Not by a stretch. I’ve had alphas take me home to scratch an itch, for a night, but they never want to keep me more than a few days…” 

“More fool them,” she said, pressing another of those soft kisses to his forehead. “I don’t care about your past, Steve. Just about now. I can’t make any promises to you. Any grand gestures. There’s a war outside here and the very real chance either of us could die at any time. But I know you. I want to keep you.” 

“I want you to,” he said, his voice breaking a little. He leant forward. Wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in her stomach, breathing her in. She felt like safety and comfort and home. 

“Oh Steve,” she said, gently. “My dear. I’m going to take such very good care of you.” 

“Please,” he said. He looked up at her through his lashes, couldn’t help it. He was sure it looked ridiculous now. He was no fragile little submissive, he was built like the strongest of alphas. He must look ridiculous, trying to be coy, but if Peggy thought so she didn’t show it. She just reached down to stroke his hair, tugging gently and it was perfect and everything he needed. 

“I’m going to take care of you now, my pet,” she said. “All I need you to do is let me.” 

He nodded because suddenly it was like there were no words. Why would he need to speak unless Peggy asked him too. And god he didn’t normally get this floaty this early on but Peggy was good at this. He knew she would be. Her hands felt like magic on him and she was perfect. Perfect for him and if they both walked out of this alive he was going to curl up at her feet and spend the rest of his life there. 

"Okay sweetheart," she said, softly. "I need you to take of your clothes for me before we go any further." 

He nodded and she let him steel himself for a second, pressing his face in her stomach and inhaling her before he stood. He stripped quickly, folding his clothes with near military precision and putting them on the chair by her desk. She moved to sit back on her bed, watching him with analytical eyes and he couldn't help but become hard at the sight. Peggy was going to take him. It's been so long and he needed to badly to go out of his head and stop being Captain America for just a few minutes. To just be a good boy for Peggy instead. 

When he'd done he looked over to her and she gestures at the floor in front of her. He went and folded down to kneel there, lay his head on her thigh. He couldn't quite fit between her thighs like he could have before and suddenly a wave of self-consciousness washed over him. He must look ridiculous. So big, so strong, but kneeling at her feet. He must look like an alpha debasing himself, like a pervert. How could she want him? 

"Sweetheart," she said, reaching to tug at his hair and he couldn't help but gasp a little. "My sweet boy. Whatever you're thinking, stop it. You don't need to think anything that makes you look like that." 

"I'm sorry," he said, closing his eyes and bowing his head. "I...I just wish i fit between your things properly." 

"Come closer," she said, hooking her hand around the back of his beck. He obeyed, shuffling closer, and then he was surprised when she hitched her legs up, putting them on his shoulders. Then she squeezed them in and it was perfect. All he could see, all he could feel, all he could smell, was Peggy. The warm heat of her caging him, the softness of her nylons against his cheeks, the smell of her. Alpha and wet and god he wanted. 

"Better?" 

"Yes, mistress." 

"See, I told you I'd take care of you, my pet. Now, put your hands behind your back." He did, lacing his fingers tightly together. "Good. So good for me, Steve. Now, keep your hands there. Can you do that for me?" 

"Yes, mistress." 

"Good, Steve. You'll keep them there for me because I've told you to. Right, Steve. Just to please me." 

"Yes. mistress," Steve said, bowing his head further. He wouldn't let go, not for the world. He tightened his fingers. He would keep them there because Peggy told him to, because she wanted him to. 

"When this war is over I'm going to tie you down," she said, softly. "I'm going to bind you and keep you just how I want you for hours. Will you let me do that, Steve?" 

"Yes, mistress," he said. That would be perfect. So perfect. He understood why she couldn't do that now, someone might walk in, but she would later. Would take him apart and put him back together and keep him safe and make him hers completely. 

"So good, Steve. You're so perfect, my sweet boy. Now, are you going to do what I tell you to?" 

"Yes, mistress," Steve said, his stomach rolling. Peggy was going to give him a job. He was going to prove to her just how good he was. Just how good he could be for her. How well he could do the things that she wanted him to do. 

"You're so sweet, my boy," she said, tugging his hair again. He leant back a little to look up at her, to see her leaning over him. So beautiful and strong and perfect. His dom. His Peggy. "Now, want you to make me come, Steve," he said, softly. "I want you to use your mouth and I want you to make me come. Can you do that?" 

"Yes, mistress," he said. Then "Please, Mistress," so she'd know how much he wanted this. How much he needed this. He would do anything she asked of him, he knew that already. He was hers and he'd be good for her, trust her to look after him. But this, this would be his genuine pleasure.

"Now, keep your head down and didn't move for a few minutes," she said. He obeyed, bowing his head and closing his eyes and he gasped as she moved, taking her legs away, though she lay her hand on the back of his neck so she didn't lost contact immediately. Then she was gone and he couldn't help but tense. Couldn't help but lose some of the blissful floatiness he'd managed to accomplish. She was gone, why? Was he wrong? He hadn't even done anything yet. Maybe he was just as ridiculous as he thought he was. Maybe she was going to tell the others, let them laugh at him...

Only he was being stupid. Peggy would never do that. Peggy cared about him. She wouldn't. 

And then she was back. Sitting on the bed then throwing her legs around his head and pulling him back in. This time the nylons were gone and it was so much better, pressing his face into the heat of her skin. 

"There," she said, threading her hands back into his hair. "Now, do as I asked you to, sweetheart." 

He didn't need to be told twice and it made sense now, of course. He could hardly do this through her underwear but he nudged forward and he could see her. God, he could just sit here and stare at her all day. His alpha's cunt. So perfect. But she hadn't told him to look so he moved on in. 

Normally his sexual history was something he felt pretty neutral about, neither proud or ashamed, but now he was glad for it. Glad because he knew just what to do for Peggy. He'd have liked to wrap his arms around her thighs but she'd told him to leave his hands where they were and he would. Besides, the heavy weight of her on his shoulders as already perfect. She was already perfect. 

He focused on her and soon he felt his focus narrowing down to just this one job. Just this one thing he needed to do. She gasped instructions as he went. Down, there, more, harder, softer, and he followed every gasped order. And every so often she'd gasp 'yes, perfect' and he'd feel a warm glow with himself because he was doing this. He was doing it for her and he was doing it well and she was happy. He could make her happy. 

She came without warning, her thighs tightening around his head, pressing him in until there was her and only her and he buried his face in her and she was all around him and it was perfect, so right. He pressed against her and she convulsed against his face and suddenly the tightness in his own groin was too much to control. She called him a good boy and it felt so right, so perfect, that he couldn't help but come untouched, spurting across the floor and gasping and she was his whole world. 

When he came back from the floaty happy space the first thing he realised was that she hadn't given him permission to come. He tensed, looking up at her. She was sprawled back on the bed, an arm thrown over her eyes. She seemed to sense his attention and looked down at him giving him a lazy, content look. 

"I'm sorry,” he said, shifting closer. “You didn't tell me I could come and..." 

"Oh sweetheart," she said, sitting up. "No. I neder told you that you couldn't come. Never apologize for feeling good about what we do." 

"I should have held on." 

"No, Steve. You did just the right thing. You were so beautiful when you came." 

"Not beautiful. Not like I used to be..." 

"You're so beautiful. You were beautiful before and you're beautiful now. You hear me? You're mine now, you don't get to decide if you're beautiful or not." 

"Yes, mistress," he said, relaxing a little. She was right. This was hers to decide, not his. If she saw something worthwhile in him then there was nothing he could do but agree.

"Good, now come up here and let me hold you." 

"Yes, mistress," he said, pushing himself of the floor to lie beside her. She held out her arms and he pressed into her side, closing his eyes and laying his head on her shoulder. 

"Sleep now, my love," she said, softly. "I'll take care of everything." 

"Thank you," he said, because there was nothing else to say. No words for the warmth and contentment he felt right now. No doubt it the morning there would need to be difficult conversations about what, exactly, they were to each other now. There were long days ahead of hiding and pretending and he honestly didn't know if that was ever going to really stop, but for now, here, there was peace. There was rest. 

For now, he was home. And so he obeyed. 

END


End file.
